This disclosure relates generally to displays, and in particular, to near-eye display assembly with adjustable resolution and frame rate.
Conventional displays are typically a two dimensional (2D) grid of emitters. In conventional 2D displays, the resolution is effectively the size (diameter) of the source ‘emitter’—which would be scaled by the focal length into angular space for a projector display or NED configuration. Additionally, the resolution is typically fixed. And in some instances a fixed resolution display can utilize a large amount of system resources (e.g., when displaying moving content) where there is no visual benefit to a user. For example, a viewer perceives less detail in fast moving content than static in content. Yet in conventional displays a frame rate is generally static and a resolution of presented content is generally fixed at a high resolution, which can result in an inefficient use of system resources.